How could I be so stupid
by arrabella429
Summary: Before going off in search of the last horcruxes Harry broke up with Ginny to protect her from getting hurt, but now after defeating Voldemort, Harry has returned to find out that everything has changed, but not all of it for the better.
1. Chapter 1

The Burrow looked just like Harry remembered it, yet something told him that something was different. Dismissing the feeling as bull, he dismounted his broom and walked toward the house.

"Is anyone home?" he called, opening the door, expecting Mrs.Weasly to come running, complaining about how thin he looked. No sooner had he called out he heard the stampede of feet coming from upstairs.

"HARRY! You're safe!" cried Hermione throwing her arms around Harry's neck.

"It's nice to see you to Hermione" chuckled Harry.

"Babe, you're going to suffocate him" said an amused Ron.

"Babe?" Inquired Harry, very confused, "Since when is Hermione: Babe?"

"Well after you defeated Voldemort, I realized how short life could be, so i told Ron how I truly felt. " answered Hermione, "As it turns out Ron felt the same way, and we've been together ever since." 

" I don't know whether i should be shocked or say i knew it. I could tell you guys liked each other, but I could never see you two together because you were always fighting" replied Harry.

"You'd better believe it because it's true." Stated Ron, laughing a bit.

"Where's everybody else? I at least expected your mum to be home." asked Harry. 

"Oh she's at the ministry; Dad forgot his lunch again." responded Ron.

"How is your Dad anyway?" questioned Harry," I've been away so long, you two have to catch me up with everything thats been going on."

"Well, Dad's been well. He got a raise at work after Voldemort was killed. He's pretty happy with it, uses some of the money to buy more muggle things." 

"I guess some things never change, do they?" commented Harry.

"No, they don't. Mum's not too happy with it, but what can you do? Er, Fred and George say business is booming. We're going to Diogon Alley next Saturday to visit them. Percy's still as much of a git. Fleur and Bill are expecting their first child"

"Really?" interrupted Harry," How far along is she?"

"She's 3 months, due on March first" responded Hermione.

"Yeah, Mum's really excited. Charlie's met someone in Romania, and apparently they're engaged"

"That's great! Have you met her yet" questioned Harry.

"No, not yet, but Charlie's bringing her over for Christmas. Enough about us though, tell us where you've been. i mean after you killed Voldemort we had no idea what happened. We all assumed something terrible had happened but since we hadn't found your body we didn't know what to think. Thankfully you sent us the owls with Hedwig, or else we'd all have thought you were dead. Of course you didn't say much in you letter, just that you were well." queried Ron.

"I'll tell you all after you're parents get here Ron. I'm off to Hogwarts. I'll be back tonight." answered Harry.

"Why are you going to Hogwarts?" questioned Hermione. "I'm off to see Ginny. I broke up with her at the end of our sixth year because i didn't want her to get hurt, but now that Voldemort's dead we can be together." answered Harry.

Hermione looked at Ron with an unsure look on her face; he gave her a nod in response. "I don't know how to tell you this, Harry,"said Hermione "but Ginny's, well,... she's seeing someone."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Sorry mate, we were going to tell you but we didn't know how," Replied an awkward Ron.

"Who's the lucky guy?" asked Harry quietly after a long silence.

"Some guy from Ravenclaw in her year. Name's Kyle or something like that. Right fowl git if you as me though. Doesn't treat her half as well as you did" replied Ron rather quickly.

Harry smiled and looked at his best friend. "Thanks mate. Well I suppose it makes sense since I did go MIA on you guys right? How is she anyways?"

Quietly Hermione answered "She's fine. She's a prefect. She's taking courses to become an auror."

"That's great. Ginny really has everything going for her doesn't she?" said Harry as he stood to go. "Look Ron I'd hate to impose on you and your family and since this is short notice I'll go and find myself a room in Diagon Alley."

"What imposition. Harry you're practically family. You have to stay. Trust me, if you don't mum will have a fit! C'mon I'll help you take your thing to you're room," reacted Ron.

As the trio walked up the stairs to his room, Harry couldn't help notice all the pictures along the wall. They were random pictures of the family, but what surprised Harry was the picture he and Ginny took at the Yule ball his sixth year. Seeing the pictures reminded him of everything they'd had…and everything he'd lost.

* * *

"Kyle get off!" yelled a perturbed Ginny Weasly as she threw a young man off of her, "I'm trying to study!" 

"Aw, c'mon Ginny, You're super smart so why do you have to study? You absorb anything the teachers say like a sponge" wined Kyle; a very handsome young man standing 6'1, with a lean body that was only acquired from hours of intense Quidditch practice and tan skin to match, sparkling blue-grey eyes, and wavy chocolate brown hair. With that he pulled a protesting Ginny towards him and began kissing her neck. Unfortunately she wasn't having it.

"GET OFF!" she yelled throwing the insatiable young man off. "I have to study because the new potions professor is teaching us how to brew Veritaserum and I still don't get it! Now if you won't behave Kyle I'm leaving!" she concluded as she stood and left the common room for the library muttering to her self.

Ginny had no idea what happened to Kyle. He used to be sweet and understanding and he used to listen to her when they talked. Lately it seemed all he wants to do is snog, and what's more, in the past few weeks he's been pressuring Ginny to sleep with him. Ginny knew she had to break up with him, but she just couldn't bring her self to do it. He'd been there for her after…after _he_ disappeared. Ginny shook her head. It had been three months since he had vanished leaving behind the girl he had planned to marry.

By the time Ginny had reached the Library she was on the verge of tears. Making a quick run to the girl's lavatory Ginny splashed some cool water on her face. When she looked in the mirror she saw the locket he had given her for Christmas. Realizing that studying now was pointless, she ran back to Gryffindor tower and up to her room. Flinging her self on the bed she started to cry. She only stopped to open the dresser drawer and pull out a box. In it she found pictures of the two of them, some jewelry, the letter he'd sent her after he'd vanished, and a rose. To her surprise it was still blooming, and as beautiful as the day he gave it to her.

**Flashback**

_Ginny ran down the stairs to meet Harry for their Hogsmead trip. It was Valentine's Day and Harry had planned a surprise for her, but he wouldn't tell her what it is. As she reached the Entrance hall, she saw Harry standing there waiting along with a bickering Ron and Hermione. _

"_Hey guys," she called as she approached the trio, "What did my dim brother do this time to set her off?" she asked Harry, giving him a peck on the lips. _

"_He said something about 'a woman's place is in the home' and she went off on him" replied a lovesick Harry._

"_Well he deserves it" stated Hermione, turning her attention away from Ron, "don't you think so?"_

"_OK How about we save this for the trip, huh? Everyone's already leaving," interrupted Harry, "and I want to give Ginny her Valentine's Day surprise already."_

_As they set off, Hermione and Ron continued to bicker like an old married couple, but Harry and Ginny were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't even notice anyone else around them. They finally arrived in Hogsmead and Harry let go of Ginny's hand and told her he'd see her later._

"_What about my surprise?" asked a confused Ginny._

"_All in due time my dear. Oh, I almost forgot to give you this." replied Harry, handing her an envelope before he left._

"_Ugh, boys!" sighed Ginny as she opened the envelope._

"_Walk to the place where we unfortunately met Lockheart and ask the owner for a book on roses._

_-Harry"_

_Confused, Ginny did as the note asked and went to Flourish and Blotts. When she arrived Ginny received the book and noticed it didn't close completely. Opening it, she found another envelope. In it she found a piece of paper with the number 3 on it, another note, and a bracelet with her and Harry's name engraved in a heart. After thirty minutes of walking around Hogsmead, Ginny had acquired a bracelet, earrings, chocolates, and perfume. The pieces of paper were clues according to the last not, as to where her final location was to be. The clues were pretty obvious about where it was, so still very puzzled, Ginny set off to the Three Broomsticks. Once there she found Harry sitting in a booth waiting for her with a single red rose. _

"_Hi there" Said Ginny as she sat down._

"_Have fun?" asked Harry with a mischievous glint in his eye._

"_Yes, and I love my gifts, thank you. This was a lovely surprise." answered Ginny, smiling._

"_Well, it's not over. There's still one last part." replied Harry, handing her the rose._

"_It's beautiful" whispered Ginny._

"_It's a magic rose. It won't die until one of us stops loving each other." Harry informed her. _

**End Flashback**

As Ginny, lifted the rose out of the box, she noticed a smaller box inside. As she opened it she saw a marvellous engagement ring. It was a marquise cut diamond with eight smaller diamonds, four on each side, on a delicate gold band.

**Flashback**

"_Ginny wait!" called Harry running back to her._

_Crying Ginny turned to look at him. "Yes?" she replied, her voice cracking._

"_Ginny don't cry, I know I'm coming out alive." Harry told her._

"_How can you be certain?" she asked._

"_Because I made you a promise that I'd never leave you, remember? If you don't believe me, than here. " said Harry wiping her tears away. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. Getting down on one knee, he opened it. Ginny saw a small diamond ring. "Ginny this is my final battle with Voldermort, and I promise I'll defeat him so that we can finally live I peace. Once I do I promise to make you the happiest girl ever. Ginerva Molly Weasly, will you marry me?" Harry asked, placing the ring on her finger. _

"_Yes" whispered Ginny through her tears._

**End Flashback**

Replacing the ring on her finger Ginny went to the common room. She knew she wasn't happy with Kyle, so she decided to end her unhappiness, and break up with him. She found Kyle sitting in front of the fire doing his Charms essay.

"Hey beautiful, what's up?" he asked.

"Kyle we need to talk." said Ginny, "I think we should see other people."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes, it's over Kyle"


End file.
